1. Field of the Invention
The simultaneous transport of oil and gas in pipelines is of increasing importance, particularly for undersea oil production. Heretofore there has been a lack of basic knowledge and of technology where two-phase flow is concerned. As the flow of the two fluids may follow any one of a number of possible patterns or regimes, the precise determination of void fraction within the flowing fluids and of the mass flow in a two-phase pipeline requires a particular technology in terms of metering devices.